Dye
by IAmFlashGirl
Summary: Now a place for one and 2 shots. New: The team is complaining about their over protective parents and Artemis has a slight break down.
1. Dye 1

"HIDE ME!" Wally ran into the cave hiding behind Superboy and Megan who were holding hands.

"Why do we need to hide you Wally?" Kaldur asked puzzled.

"BAY WATCH, WHERE ARE YOU? I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Came a certain blonde haired archer, or should I say ex-blonde haired archer? Artemis came into the room with black hair cascading down her back.

"Ok, too far" Superboy had been getting annoyed with the pranking speedster for a while, but he hadn't done anything too bad. Everyone who knows Artemis should know better than to mess with her hair. "Do as you please." He turned and grabbed Wally by the collar and shoved him toward Artemis who caught him with ease.

Wally struggled and squirmed in Artemis's grip but found it too strong to brake. "Come on Arty, it was just a prank." He gave up squirming.

"One, don't call me Arty. Two, what would give you the infernal idea to do this?" She seethed at him.

"One, ok. Two, I thought it wouldn't be a big problem considering you dye it from black anyway." He answered truthfully.

"One, I don't dye my hair! I am a natural blonde! Two, why the hell would you think I dyed it blonde from black?" she pushed him onto the couch.

"One, because since your Vietnamese one of your parents had to have black hair so being the dominate trait it is your hair, not should, but _**is **_black. Two, why did you push me onto the couch?" Wally replied

"One, I DON'T. DYE. MY. HAIR! It is _**nearly impossible **_to dye black hair blonde, so I will have to live with this! Plus my hair grows very slowly so that will last who knows how long! Two, because your breath stinks" She answered.

"One, I didn't know! I am so sorry! My friend told me Vietnamese girls looked hotterwhentheykepttheir hairblack and I wanted to seeifitcould actually makeyouevenmorebeautiful! Two, sorry again" he said using his speed before he launched at her on his knees, hugged her tightly, put his face on her stomach, and repeatedly yelled "I'M SORRY". The now black haired Archer's mouth was wide open and everyone filled into the room to see what had happened.

After she finally processed what was happening she started trying to pry him of "Wally, get off. You embarrassing thing" All this caused was him hugging tighter and yelling louder and the others to burst out laughing. She turned a rather nice shade of pink. After a bit more unsuccessful prying everyone stopped laughing, changing to slight giggles, she finally realized what exactly his last retort had been. '_Did he say… that he thought I was beautiful?' _"FINE!" Her sudden outburst caused everyone to stop their giggling and look at her and Wally to stop yelling, but kept his face on her stomach. "I forgive you. Now please, can you let go of me?"

Everyone was surprised by words. It was not natural for Artemis to forgive a prank, add in that it was from _Wally_ and to her _hair _the idea of her forgiving it was an idea no one could even dream about. Through their confusion Wally did manage to let go and they managed to step aside for her to leave. "Uh, what just happened?" Wally asked.

-Brake line-

Artemis was sitting on the couch reading a book when Wally walked in. Looking around he saw no one else around. As casually as he could he went and took a seat next to her looking anywhere but at her. "Sooo, you… forgave me? Why might I ask?" He didn't get a response, just a glance and a smirk. "O.k. you do not have to tell me… What are you reading?" He had decided to try and be on his best behavior around Artemis no need to give her a reason to be mad… well any more.

"It is just some stupid book for school. I couldn't concentrate at home." She answered.

"Why couldn't you concentrate?" He really was curious now, but all he received was another glance and a smirk.

"Ok, ok. I get it. You like your secrets, I will not pry." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find another topic that wouldn't cause a fight. Too bad his mouth was faster than his brain. "I think you look nice with the black hair."

"Really? But did it work?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Uh, did what work?"

"Does a Vietnamese girl having black hair really make them hotter? Did it really make me _more_ beautiful?" Ah teasing, what fun. Or it seemed like she was teasing. Really she had been up all night trying to figure out a way of asking without him knowing she _really, really, really _wanted it to be true.

Wally stared at her dumbfounded "You understood that?"

"So you don't deny it"

"What? I mean-no—wait-uh"

"So you were pranking me?" now she sounded a bit angry

"NO! Of course not!"

"So you think I am beautiful?"

"Well no, I meant uh" Wally stammered. Artemis, wearing an angry face, got up and left the room mumbling curses on the redheaded speedster. Once she was gone Wally pulled a pillow to his face and screamed. '_God! Why did I say that? Out of everything I could have said yesterday I had to admit I thought she was beautiful? And to answer her question, no. And yes. She is so beautiful she could dye her hair pink and call herself Jinx if she wanted _**((an: had to do it, sorry))**!'

"Did you scream? I heard screaming." Superboy asked from the doorway.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just another fight with Arty." Wally answered.

"After yesterday? Shouldn't you be trying to stay on her good side?" Supey asked.

"I tried but… she asked about something I said yesterday and well… I put my foot in my mouth. Again!" with that the speedster ran off leaving a rather confused clone of Superman behind.

-Break line-

Artemis had stormed into Megan's room where she and Zatanna were talking and sat down in a huff. This caused the two with powers to share a look. "Is this about Wally?" Megan asked gently.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and moved next to Artemis saying "Isn't it always?" They waited for her to explain about the stupid thing he did but she just sat there glaring at the floor. "Well? What did he do?"

Artemis chewed on her lip debating spilling her guts to them. After a moment Megan moved to her other side and established a mental link between the three. "_Come on Artemis! On Hello Megan the girls are always doing the 'Girl Talk'!"_

Artemis sighed and answered _"It's the excuse he gave for dying my hair."_ She mentally replayed the words she heard. "_Then today he goes and does this" _She replayed the seen from earlier.

"_Awww!" _thought the witch and Martian.

"_NO! No 'Awww' he is a jerk!" _Artemis thought angrily, getting up and storming over to the desk.

"_He was embarrassed! You were teasing him. If you tell him you like him you might just get a different answer." _The ever wise Zatanna said with Megan nodding her head eagerly. After a moment Artemis sighed and dropped face down on the bed. _"Artemis?"_

Artemis sat up and walked out simply saying that she was going to clear her head and think.

After the door closed the two waited a few seconds before continuing their conversation "So you know a spell to fix her hair?" Megan tried to clarify, Zatanna nodded "Then why didn't we tell her?"

"Because my dear Martian, now is not the time to intervene" Zatanna said mysteriously.

"Whe-" M'gann started.

"Only time will, only time will tell." As she said that she backed out of the room in a creepy manner.

Megan shook her head and muttered something about magicians spending too much time with little birds.

**Boredom, all I can say is boredom. May or may not make it into a two-shot**, **who knows.**


	2. Dye 2

**No clue where I am tacking this. But I have been getting a lot of follows on this so here I am. Let's write and see where I go!**

-Break line-

As Wally wondered aimlessly around the cave he thought about what he should say to make him forgive him or if he should just let it go.

He ended up in the kitchen; he figured that this was because he was just so used to going there. Upon entering he found Robin tapping away on his wrist watch. He sighed and sat down in a huff. Robin spared him a quick glance before shutting down his watch. "OK what is up?" Wally looked up and raised an eyebrow as a response. "Dude, you're in a kitchen and didn't get anything to eat, talk." With that he folded his arms and waited for his friend to comply.

"Fine" he huffed out "so the reason I died Artemis' hair was because-"

"Someone told you Vietnamese girls looked hotter when they keep their hair black" Robin said with a smile that indicated he already knew most of it.

Wally snorted "troll. Right, so when Artemis was yelling at me I may have told her. It was half in Speedsteronian **(Yes, yes I did)** so I didn't think she understood but she did and she confronted me about it and by trying to hide my feelings for her I made it sound like it was just another prank and she yelled at me and stormed away and I have been wondering aimlessly trying to figure out if I should tell her I like her or if she wouldn't like me back and if she didn't like me back should I tell her I like her any ways? I mean yea it would suck getting turned down by the most awesome, hottest, smartest girl ever but it is killing me pretending to hate her when in reality I love Artemis!"

There was silence for a grand total of 3 seconds before a voice came from behind him "you love me?" cringing he turned around slowly to see the very object that was giving him so much trouble standing in the door way. They just stared at each other, neither noticing a bird hop onto the counter and jump through the hole into the living room mumbling about how a certain archer goddess just had to block the easy exit. "You love me?" she repeated.

"Umm, well, if by, uh, love… well, when I, I meant, uh, that-" once again his story was cut off but this time it was by a kiss and he was not complaining.

After a few minutes they pulled away, finally remembering that for some insane reason that they currently thought pointless they needed to breathe. Artemis was the first to recover "you know I happen to be fluent in Speedsteronian." Wally groaned realizing the full extent of what that meant in reference to his earlier rant. Ignoring it for now he picked her up and zoomed her to his room where they could continue in peace, not that they were going to go too far. He was a gentleman after all.

-Break line-

Once everyone gathered for dinner the guys, minus Robin, were surprised to see Wally and Artemis walk in holding hands, laughing, and giggling, which would be denied later. Basically it the opposite of what they did every other day. When they sat down and Wally snuck a quick peck the girls released a 'Woohoo', Robin fake shed a tear talking about how they grow up so fast, Kaldur raised an eyebrow but tried to be respectful, and Conner mentally asked his girlfriend what was going on. The new couple blushed crimson and looked at their plates in embarrassment.

"So, Artemis, will you be keeping the hair?" Zatanna inquired.

She shrugged, "Not sure yet. But speaking of which, Wally, you never answered my question! Did it work?"

He put on a big cheeky grin before replying smugly "Not sure yet." He tried to play it of that he was keeping it a secret to bug her when in truth it was to prevent himself from putting his foot in his mouth… again.

-Break line-

They had been just cuddling on her bed talking, trying to get to know each other better. As it would turn out, from watching each other like hawks to get ammo against the other and their yelling about what they thought and why it was right they had learned a lot about each other.

When Wally noticed it was late and moved to get up to leave she grabbed his arm and urged him to spend the night. He was about to protest when he saw a look in her eyes he had never seen before, fear. So without a word he laid back down. She turned on her side away from him and he moved right behind her holding her close.

He realized in that moment that no, he didn't know everything about her but he did know that pushing her to tell him would in fact just push her away. So he laid there next to her thinking about what could have scared her long after her breathing had evened. He listened to that breathing and was soon pulled to sleep by it.

-Break line-

Wally woke up sooner than Artemis but for the first time didn't feel the need to keep moving. He was perfectly content watching her sleep. After a little while he started to feel a little creepy so he went to get breakfast.

Artemis woke up a little later and got ready. While brushing her hair she contemplated just leaving it black. It was more like her mothers. The more she thought about it however the more she felt like it should be blond. Her father was a part of her, the biggest contributor to who she is. Without him she wouldn't be a hero. As much as she hates that part of her, it is one of her biggest parts. She needs to be a blond.

Entering the kitchen she saw everyone was already there. "Morning 'Mis! How did you sleep?" Robin asked with his trollish grin.

"Fine." She said simply kicking him subtly. "I've decided I will be going back to blond."

"Thank god!" Wally said "You look hot either way babe but your my golden haired goddess!"

"Thanks Kid Cheesey." Artemis said while everyone else chuckled.


	3. Grass is always greener on the other sid

**The grass is always greener on the other side**

**Summary: The team is complaining about their over protective parents and Artemis has a slight break down.**

_**-At the cave-**_

Zatanna walked into the cave to find the rest of the team minus Artemis talking in the kitchen. "Hey Tanna! Glad to see you made it here today. Any budge from your dad about being back aloud on missions?" Robin was the first to notice her presence.

She snorted "please, he is way too protective."

The team laughed and Robin raised an eyebrow "Wanna try living with Bats?"

Wally laughed "Yeah, he is the worst. Barry is pretty bad though as well."

"Canary just got Superman to acknowledge me and he is being so nosy and protective, it is weird." Conner put in his two cents. Then he chuckled "Apparently Martian Manhunter is protective to, when he found out I was dating Megan he threatened that he would hurt me if I ever hurt her."

"Got to hate protective parents" Robin crackled.

Wally downed a bag of chips "They're the worst."

Robins smile faltered "Well I wouldn't say the _worst._"

"Robin, he doesn't let me do anything! They are the worst." Zatanna said.

"Yeah, who do they think they are, loving their children so much." Artemis said walking in.

Robin coughed a quick _'Shut up' _that no one seemed to notice.

"It may be love, but there is such thing as too much." Wally said.

Artemis scoffed "Is there? Cause personally I think I could take it if mine loved be just a bit more."

Zatanna laughed "Well you know what they say, 'The grass is always greener on the other side'"

Robin thought that now was a good time to step in "Artemis they don't know what they're saying."

Artemis huffed and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Everyone looked confused as to what was happening. Kaldur was the first to say something "Is there something we should know my friend?"

Artemis opened her mouth to say something looking like she was about to go off on a rant when Robin stepped in, knowing if she said something she would regret it "How about we drop the subject and talk about something else. How about that last mission? Pretty great huh?"

"No, Robin. They need to hear this. They need to know that being loved by your parents is not the worst thing in the world. They need to know that the worst thing is when they couldn't give two shits. They need to know that it is worse to be pushed in front of a bus by your father when you're five so he can see if you have the skills to survive. They need to know that it is worse for your mother to only be with you because you are her best option and not that she cares. They need to its worse to be seen as just an asset to your family. They need to know that it is worse when the closest thing to a real family a person has is a mentor who spends half the time comparing her to his old partner just like the kid on the team who has to remind her every moment she isn't wanted. And what about everyone else on the team? There is a girl who calls you her sister when the only experience with a sister you have ever known is a girl who abandoned her with her sucky abusive father, a girl who has a father who really cares about her but only complains about him, a boy who ignores her to no end, a guy who judges her, and a kid who calls himself her friend but is really only there to 'keep an eye on her' and 'babysit her'! Yes Robin I found out!" She stood there fuming for a few seconds with them staring before it crept up on her just _how much_ she said. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

_**-Three days later-**_

No one had seen Artemis since the incident and everyone was really started to get worried. They had went to her house to see if her she was there but only found her mother and within minutes of being in the same room with her they saw that what Artemis said was true, she only was with Artemis because it was her best option. Even Batman couldn't find her. She had zeta-beamed to Gotham but that was all they knew. Not knowing what else to do they set up a camp by the zeta-tubes and took turns going to the bathroom, showering, and getting food. They tried to avoid the topic but every now and then they found themselves on the topic of what they did to the poor girl.

"I called my dad earlier, apologized for being mad and thanked him for loving me" Zee said in the award silence that had become their regular.

"I think at some point we all did." Robin told her, the rest of the team nodded.

"Probably the only good thing about this is building a better relationship with our protective parents." Wally said, always looking for the bright side in everything.

Conner opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the zeta beams saying "BO7 Artemis"

Artemis was immediately tackled by hugs from Wally followed by Zatanna, Robin, and Megan. Everyone was talking at once making it impossible to say anything "GUYS!" Artemis finally yelled causing them to stop talking and stop the attack on her rib cage.

"We're sorry!" Wally said before reattaching himself to her, after some prying they decided he wasn't budging.

Artemis shook her head "Whatever guys, let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"My friend, I don't that is possible." Kaldur told her.

Robin shook his head in agreement "Maybe you should just tell them the rest?"

The team sighed "There's more? How can there be more?" Zatanna asked.

Artemis bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to tell them. Finally she decided they wouldn't stop bugging her till she did, so concluding to kill Robin later she told them "My dad's Sportsmaster" There team gasped and Wally tightened his grip "Wally you're making it hard to breath!" He loosened his grip but just barely "My sister is Cheshire and my mom _was _Huntress." The process repeated.

"Why don't you move into the cave?" Megan asked "We do love you Artemis." The team nodded in agreement.

Artemis sighed "I know, I was just mad. Thanks Megs, I would love to move in here."

"'Mis?" Robin asked "Bats may want me to watch you but you really are my friend." His face was so innocent, he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I know baby bird. Now can we stop this moment? It's still me, I still don't like mooshy gooshy." The team laughed and dispersed.

"Wally, please let go." Artemis pleaded with him.

He finally let go but grabbed her arm before she could go "I do want you here. I may not like it when you point out something I did wrong but I do need to hear it. You keep me grounded Arty, you're my spitfire."

Artemis smiled "Thanks Wally" They stared at each other for a few seconds "Well I better go, Megan will want to help me choose a room, probably push the one next to hers"

"Probably" with that they laughed and went their separate ways.


End file.
